Xin
| age = 16 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair color = Black | eye color = Red (Right) Purple (Left) | unique trait = Horrible Eyesight (Left Eye) | sign = | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = Arcadia | previous affiliation = | occupation = Renegade State Alchemist | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | education = | marital status = Single | goal = Obtain Immortality and Kill the God | family = (mother) Unnamed alchemist (father; deceased) | status = Active | skill = Archery Expertise Close Quarters Combat (also with small weapons) | weapons = Compound Bow and Arrow Assorted Daggers ( , , etc.) | alchemy = Wood-Manipulation }} Xin is a former from . Born almost a year after , Xin grew up not knowing the horrors that befell Amestris during the entity known as 's reign. After coming of age, Xin took a state alchemist's exam and passed, warranting him the title of state alchemist. During his military days, the young alchemist was known as Xin of the Forest l professionally; this title being given to him for his unique wood-manipulating alchemy . However, his days in the military were cut short during a experiment, causing him to lose some of the sight in his left eye to . He also became a wanted criminal by the state military, forcing the boy to board a ship to the far-off country of , where he introduced the practice of alchemy to the people of foreign nation. Appearance Xin possesses red eyes and spiky medium-length black, hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He wears dark-coloured clothes; including, but not limited to, a black cap, a black coat, black fingerless gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured boots. Under all these layers of clothing, Xin is quite muscular for his age, having trained in martial arts since the age of five. Despite being more built than most people his age, he is still very short - only topping off at five feet and nine inches. Before his expulsion from the state alchemist program, Xin wore the traditional uniform: a blue coat with yellow trimming, a matching pair of pants and black-coloured boots. He also wore the state alchemist's silver pocket watch on the outside of his person, but reverted to keeping in his coat after becoming a wanted man. Xin also kept his hair tidy; never letting it reach too far past his neck or shoulders. However, he appears to have thrown away this practice to blend in more with the Arcadians. Personality and Traits Xin's personality is extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Xin is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Xin's battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Xin is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Xin likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. When off-duty during his military days, Xin was usually seen hanging out with his friends in , where their activities range from sitting around and reading, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Xin often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Xin will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Xin is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Xin is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Xin has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the , to . Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, XinXin frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as few people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Xin wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with - another child prodigy - being a close second to the younger man, Xin has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Xin using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius was all but present when the began the manhunt to find and execute him. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Xin's comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball using a broom as the bat and a golfball as the baseball. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Xin possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the boy reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his ''"serious mode,"'' as Xin calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about Edward Elric, where Xin was attacked by a gang of young men because he spoke low of the inspirational man in the eyes of the boys. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Xin is also a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Xin holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with his former teammate , a firm follower of , which contrasts Xin unofficial . This grudge has spanned over the course of the entire series (openly admitting that he was glad he had left their platoon after his expulsion from the state alchemist program). However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Miles had passed in battle. Possibly his most unique trait is Xin's atheism. Despite living in a world of religious teachings, he refuses to believe that anything was a deity of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Miles. It is revealed that Xin came to this conclusion after visiting , believing that a real God wouldn't injure the sight in his left eye for attempting to resurrect his father. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Xin will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. s last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Xin's gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Xin deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Xin is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state.